


kisses

by assium



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Couple, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, No Spoilers, One Shot, RFA, Saeyoung, Short One Shot, Sleep, a lot of kisses, kiss, pecks on lips, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assium/pseuds/assium
Summary: Yoosung really liked Luciel's warmth and 707 loved the taste of his boyfriend's lips.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Kim Yoosung, 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I used here seven's two names - Luciel and Saeyoung.

RFA had a sleepover. That was something really unusual but some members thought that it was a great opportunity to get to know each other better. Especially now, when all the secrets came to light, and they had to figure out some things between them. But their bonds grew stronger, everything was better now, they had more trust in each other, every misunderstanding got explained, and they were closer than ever. 

It was already dark outside, so they decided to watch some interesting movies. Just to keep them busy, so they won't get bored. Maybe it wasn't the time to go to sleep yet but today's was more exhausting than other days, so they felt tired. Especially Yoosung, it seemed like he was fighting the urge to close his eyes. He obviously tried to focus on the movie but it was hard for him to do so. Maybe 707 was the only one who noticed, the rest didn't seem to care.

They did so much today. Now that everyone was on good terms with the rest, they had a lot to talk about, a lot to discuss, a lot to get to know about each other. Regardless of their different personalities, they somehow matched. They talked so freely, so many jokes were said, so many nice things. You could say that it was their the most positive meeting for now. The most enjoyable one, for sure.

So it was understandable that they felt tired. After all today's activities. Just... it was funny that the most sleepy person was a pro gamer, usually not getting enough rest, not even needing a lot of it anymore. But he was fighting as if something bad could happen if he fell asleep, as if it would actually hurt him, hurt his pride. Luciel quietly laughed watching him struggle.

Yoosung finally gave up and as he closed his eyes, his head landed on the shoulder of the person sitting next to him. And of course it was Saeyoung. He didn't mind it at all, to say more - he liked it, he loved when Yoosung showed any signs of affection to him when they weren't alone. Everyone knew they were together so no one cared anyway.

Saeyoung tilted his head and laid it on the one belonging to Yoosung. When he was resting in this position, it was so comfortable. It was so nice to feel the warmth of his boyfriend, so lovely. And with these thoughts Luciel accidentally fell asleep, feeling so loved, cared about. They looked so cute together.

Others probably went to sleep not so long after, because when Yoosung opened his eyes, not waked up at all, the TV was turned off. It was cold now, so he decided to hug his boyfriend to get a little warmer. He got up from seven's shoulder and stretched his back. It hurt a little because of sleeping for a while in a weird position on the armchair. Trying to find a more comfortable one, he sat astride Luciel's lap, facing his chest and resting his head on it. He also put his arms around seven's neck to keep himself from falling. 

He felt Saeyoung's head placing itself on his own, and soon he fell asleep again, forgetting what he did.

And in the morning they both were surprised. Luciel was the first to wake up, and he was pleased when he noticed that now Yoosung was sitting on his lap. It was so cute to see how he clung on him, he held him like he was never going to pull back, he hugged him tight. So what was Seven supposed to do other than cuddling him back? He put his arms on Yoosung's waist and squeezed it lightly. It was cute how his lover wiggled at that, but it was a great way to wake him up. Saeyoung kissed Yoosung's head and watched him for a while after doing so. The boy eventually woke up and looked at him looking uncertain and surprised.

"Thank you but how did we end up like this?" He asked sleepily referring to their current position. Seven just smiled at him widely and it made him blush. He got shy and looked away burying his face into the other's chest. 

Luciel patted his head and lifted his chin just to peck his lips lightly, surprising the younger. "It seems that you just couldn't sleep without cuddling me." Seven laughed and once more pecked his lover's lips. He loved to do so, it was the best way to astonish Yoosung. Luciel also always wondered why his boyfriend's lips usually tasted like green tea, but he never complained about it, it was too good, so he just wanted to savor them more often.

But for Yoosung this wasn't enough. He wanted more than just little, soft pecks on his lips. He decided he will go for the kiss on his own if his lover just wants to tease him. Luciel still was very close to him, so he took charge of that, and he leaned to him. Saeyoung realized what the younger wants to do so he got closer and connected their lips in another kiss, this time a longer one. Luciel could feel Yoosung's smile as he caressed his cheek.

"Wow, I didn't expect it to be the first thing to see when I wake up." Someone in the room said. Hearing this, Yoosung tried to pull away but Saeyoung just deepened the kiss, trapping his boyfriend in his arms, preventing him from escaping his lips. It was a soft kiss, not filled with lust or dominance, it was just their way of saying 'good morning' and 'I love you'. They honestly loved their meaningful messages, they were cute.

Eventually they pulled away, Yoosung with a hard blush on his face, again burying his face in his partner's chest, not wanting to confront anyone at this moment. But of course, Seven just had to say something embarrassing, he wouldn't be himself if he didn't.

"It's my pleasure to deliver you some entertainment, Zen." Seven said smiling widely while watching how his friend just shakes his head in disbelief and gets up to go to bathroom. When he finally left, Seven ruffled Yoosung's hair and laughed quietly at his lover's shyness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it was a really short fluff but the idea of writing it just popped in my head and I loved the concept~


End file.
